The Challenge to the Underground
is the 29th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on January 29th, 1967. Synopsis Science Patrol member Ide and Captain Muramatsu use a special drilling vehicle to subdue a mysterious gold-colored monster. Plot One day, the Science Patrol learns that a recently abandoned Gold-Mining facility in Mt. Ohtayama has come under attack by a gold-colored monster. Deploying immediately, the team discovers that the Monster is already attacking the nearby town of Muromachi, and the Defense Force already on the scene attacking the Monster with their weapons. The team joins the fray, but just as they are firing on it, the Monster quickly burrows away. Also while arriving on the scene, Captain Mura learns that a Miner is trapped inside and thus he and Ide pilot the Science Patrol's newest vehicle, an Underground Tank known as the "Pelucider," in a rescue operation to find the Miner, while the rest of the team waits outside in case the Monster's returns. Inside the Mine, the duo finds the trapped man, but the Man has a bad case of "Gold Fever" (partially due to severe blood loss from an inflicted wound,) and refuses to leave. Ide manages to pull the crazed man into the Pelucider and the man inadvertently reveals that the Monster, named "Goldon," has consumed all of the gold deposits in the Mine, hence why it is the golden Monster it is now. During the exchange, the duo learns that Goldon is headed their way and they hide themselves just as the Monster appears. Realizing that the Man's condition is getting worse, time is running out, and thus the duo decides to let the rest of the Science Patrol deal with the Monster. The duo attacks Goldon by firing on it with the Pelucider's laser, but this only provokes the monster as it attacks back by tossing around the Pelucider. Goldon returns to the surface to attack once more, but is quickly confronted by the Science Patrol and their weapons once more. Finally after dropping a Corona Bomb on it and striking at its heart, Goldon succumbs to its wounds and dies. The team is pleased that the Monster is gone, but now another problem persists... The Pelucider is malfunctioning after being damaged by Goldon, with Oxygen slowly running out inside of the Tank, Ide works his fastest to get the Machine fixed and have it return to the surface. Miraculously, Ide fixes the Pelucider's malfunctions and the duo immediate heads for the Surface. Suddenly while heading up though, they are ambushed by the sudden appearance of a 2nd Goldon, who tosses their Pelucider around again, this time damaging it beyond repair. With no more oxygen inside the Tank, it seems all hope is lost for the duo. Not wanting to let Goldon get away though, Mura manages to hit the Monster with a Missile, driving it to the surface as well in the hopes of having someone else fight the Monster as well. Luckily, Hayata was outside and he notices the 2nd Goldon's appearance. Wasting to time, Hayata transforms into Ultraman and he battles the Monster himself. Goldon attempts to fight back by using its tail, but in the end, it is no match for Ultraman, and the Hero took down the Monster after a lengthy battle with his Specium Ray. Remembering that Ide and Mura are still stuck underground, Ultraman took off into the underground as well and retrieves the Pelucider, taking it with him back to the surface, saving their lives. Lastly in a reassuring epilogue, all of the Gold that the Goldons consumed were extracted from their bodies and distributed through Muromachi to repay the damage that the Monsters had done. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Yutaka Sada as Akita * Senkichi Ômura as Yamamoto Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Ōgi Kōji as Goldon Notes *''to be added'' Errors *While attacking Goldon, Arashi and Hayata state their plan to launch the Corona Bomb at the Monster's eye. However when launching the bomb, Arashi clearly strikes at Goldon's back. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes